


Just Cuddle Me

by fandomismyship



Series: Stetopher's Life Together. [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, handjob, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chris lay Peter out on the bed, his hands slowly trailing over the wolves body as he pressed light kisses over the others bare torso."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Cuddle Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!

Chris lay Peter out on the bed, his hands slowly trailing over the wolves body as he pressed light kisses over the others bare torso. A small breathy sound was heard as Chris trailed his lips over Peter's nipple and the man ran his tongue over it before he pulled back and looked at the man below him. Peter was beautiful, always had been and Chris constantly found himself in awe of the other. Even as he aged, Peter stayed the way he had been as a teen; elegant and flawless. Well, flawless in Chris' eyes, the man who didn't see flaws as one might but as things that made Peter his own person.

Sex was always rough, in the heat of the moment with both his lovers but sometimes they needed something different. Sometimes all they needed was sweet and calm moments, times when they could hear every breath the other made. Chris wished Stiles were here, so he could join in on the moment, but the boy was at Scott's house for a, as Stiles put it, much needed 'bro night'.

"You're so beautiful," he told Peter softly, his hands resting on the others thighs as he sat up between his legs. "Look at you. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Peter raised his hips slightly and smiled at Chris, moving up as slowly as he could, pressing his lips to Chris' and moving back down so that Chris was lying on top of him as they kissed. The press of lips reassured Peter that everything was okay, that Chris loved him and was right there. "I love you," was whispered into the kiss by Peter, Chris confessing his own love back.

The softest of touches was pressed to Peter's temple and the man turned his head, letting Chris trail kisses down his neck, his heart thumping loudly in his own chest, along with the sound of Chris' in his ears. "I couldn't imagine my life without you." Chris ran his hands down Peter's chest as he kissed down it, nuzzling at his hipbone when he reached it. "My beauty," he breathed, nipping the skin, making Peter thrust his hips up. A soft chuckle left Chris' lips and the man looked up at his boyfriend, wiggling his eyebrows.

Peter couldn't help but laugh at Chris, rolling his eyes before he ran a hand through his hair. "Come 'ere," he mumbled and tugged on Chris' hair until he could press his lips to the mans again. "Lets just cuddle." In all honesty, Peter wasn't really in the mood for making love, even if he half wanted to. It was just far too intimate for him at this moment, he would be too open and venerable.

"You sure?" Chris asked, nudging his nose against Peter's before kissing him softly. "I mean... we've kind of both gotten ourselves in a bit of a situation." The man ran his fingers over Peter's erection, making the wolf arch his back.

"I'm sure we could just, um, deal with that..." Peter closed his eyes as Chris wrapped his hand around his length, a moan leaving his lips at the feeling of rough hands on him. "Fuck... You always feel so good..."

"Knew you'd like that," Chris teased, grabbing the lube quickly before dropping some onto his hand before wrapping his hand back around the whining wolves erection. The man shifted his hips, making Peter turn onto his side before he wrapped his hand around them both, Peter nipping at his lip and neck.

The feeling of Chris' hand dragging up and down his erection meant that Peter came a lot sooner than he would've on a normal night. Nights like this left too much build up, made his wolf too wound up and ready to pounce. The cry of Peter's release was all that Chris needed to follow his lead. The man only sighed when Peter raised his hand to his mouth and licked it clean. "Thank you, Peter," Chris mumbled, laughing softly as he wiped his, now damp, hand on the bed sheet.

"We taste nice together," Peter purred, pecking Chris' lips and trying to make the man smile more. For some reason, seeing Chris smile made something tighten in Peter's chest and it helped him through each day a little bit. "We should sleep now."

"Gettin' bored of me, huh?" Chris teased, nipping the tip of Peter's nose and chuckling as the wolf screwed his face up.

"I don't think I could ever get bored of you," Peter replied, rubbing his nose before pressing his face into Chris' chest as the man lay on his back. "We're stuck together forever, after all."

Chris smiled at that, running a hand through Peter's hair, glad that he seemed to have distracted the wolf from his recent depressive state. Was that a possible thing to do? Chris needed to do more research on the subject. "Try and get some sleep."

"It's okay, I have a little longer left in me for you," Peter lied, running a hand over Chris' chest slowly, a small and sweet smile on his face. Chris just let out a small huff and continued to run his fingers through Peter's hair, watching the wolf slowly battle with sleep before he was gone to the world and a small and soft snore left his lips.

"Beautiful idiot," Chris mumbled lovingly, pressing a light kiss to his lovers hair before closing his own eyes. The man fell asleep with a smile on his face and a hope that things were slowly getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that, guys, the wifi on my internet stopped working and then it was just a big mess emotionally.  
> I'm here now, though with a lil' bit of smut and some Chris and Peter alone time.  
> If you wanna request anything, just comment below or go to bilbowatsonholmes.tumblr.com :)


End file.
